Lotus Exige S
The Lotus Exige S is a high-performance version and coupe version of the Lotus Elise. Typical for the Lotus Exige's appearance are the black rims, front splitter, rear spoiler, engine cover and small roof scoop. Production of the Exige S started in 2005. Compared to the regular Exige, this version weighs 29 kg (41 lb) less. In 2010, its exterior design was refreshed. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Exige S is an unreleased car in Need for Speed: World. It could be found in the game files of Need for Speed: World, but as it was not used, its mesh and texture files were removed in later builds of the game. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Exige S appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 3 vehicle with a car rating of 6.30 and a price tag of $120,000. It is unlocked upon collecting 80 stars. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Exige S appears in Shift 2: Unleashed with a C 600 performance index rating and 3.50 handling rating. It is only obtainable as a reward car by completing the Modern C Invitational Event. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Exige S can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Exige S appears in Need for Speed: Payback following its reveal on the official Need for Speed websiteWebsite: needforspeed.com (2017) Under The Hood - Need for Speed: Payback Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-payback/news/nfs-payback-car-list on October 25, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, and race class dealerships upon completing chapter 2 - Desert Winds. Love Mobile The Love Mobile edition is unlocked upon successfully delivering it to Rav at his airfield during its rotation period as an abandoned car. As a unique vehicle, it can not be altered with any visual customisation items, it can not have its paint and wrap modified, and can not be stance tuned. It can, however, be equipped with performance parts and vanity items. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Exige S appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 3, which was released on September 3, 2019. Stock The stock Exige S can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. The Exige S is one of the best handling cars for earlygame. It shows its strengths on tracks with large numbers of corners. This trait comes however at the cost of acceleration and top speed; upgrades are needed to be competitive on straight tracks with this car. Gallery NFSWorld2008LotusExigeS.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Unreleased) NFSS2UExigeS.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksExigeS.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Exigesshift2.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Modified) Lotus Exige S Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) NFS2015LotusExigeS.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFS2015LotusExigeS2.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Customised) NFSPB_LotusExigeS_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSPB_LotusExigeS_LoveMobile_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (Love Mobile) NFSHE_App_Lotus_ExigeS.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References Category:Reward Cars (Shift 2) Category:Cars in Need for Speed (2015)